


【Kylux】荆棘

by Anstice_Q



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstice_Q/pseuds/Anstice_Q
Summary: ooc我的锅，垃圾半吊子意识流，第二人称
Relationships: kylo ren/armitage hux
Kudos: 3





	【Kylux】荆棘

你看见他来。  
哦，你怎么能预料到呢？怎么会再次见到他呢？鲜明的怨恨在空荡的胸膛里燃烧起来，呼啦一下把你给点着了，你惊讶地发现自己仍旧恨凯洛伦多过普莱德。但你不再惧怕他，伦武士无法伤害你了，而你所做下的一切，全部都会在不可见的将来慢慢杀死凯洛伦，思绪及此你稍感安慰。

普莱德开枪不瞄准心脏，是个恶劣的把戏，你想。灼烧感和逐渐漫涌上来的窒息感确实和仇恨很像。像水和火，悄无声息势不可挡地吞噬一切。你的未来是被自己的疯狂毁掉的，而凯洛伦却会被这如同水火的世界拆吃入腹，你就是他的未来，附骨之蛆般的存在，不管他是否回到那可笑的光明面都摆脱不了，你对此很有自信，因为你此刻正要在他面前死去。

你看见他俯下身，高贵的伦武士单膝跪在地上，脱去头盔以便你看见他眼中残忍的欣喜若狂。你从未见过这般神色，原来他的恶意确实只针对自己一人。你喘息着，喉腔中发出尖啸，那是人濒死前空气在奏响欢快调子，每人独一份的。很好，你想。我会是你唯一恨过的人，我会是你带着恨意害死的人，无法反驳，无法反驳，未来虚无缥缈的第一秩序最高领袖的忏悔，是无法销毁这份恨意的。

你开始肖想他放过自己，现在、立刻，起身就走，或者可以踹自己一脚，或者先质问普莱德，怎么都好。然后能留得自己被医疗机器人拖去急救。这样你就可以逃走，在遥远的星系安坐着听别人讲述凯洛伦失败的故事。你如此欣喜，已经不再把填注心血的第一秩序当成所有物，只想着凯洛伦也会失败。

伦武士，最高领袖，凯洛伦，本索罗轻轻凑到你耳边，说话的音调在你缺氧的大脑里震荡成轰隆雷声，像是上任最高领袖的斥责。

他说，你终于死了。  
他说，你不会赢的。  
他说，我等这一天等了很久。

你翻了个白眼。  
确切地说，你一直在翻白眼，如同画里邪恶的食尸鬼，满脸扭曲成一个诅咒，咬牙切齿地咆哮着。

我也等你死，等了很久，也会继续等。你的大脑模模糊糊地拼凑出这一个句子，也不待想他能不能听见，便坠入记忆画面的沼泽湿地无法脱身了。阿卡尼斯的雨水纠结成藤蔓把你拖入深渊，海底的巨兽在死亡面前再度变得令人惧怕。

凯洛伦把手掌贴上你的额头，极用力地往后压制，他手中流淌出的并非是治愈的暖意，当然你也从未感受过那种力量。他在阅读你，期待看到赫克斯临死的祈祷。可伦武士冲进了那位将军终其一生也没能摆脱的痛苦，满眼震悚。

那是铺满雷火的大道，瓢泼大雨无法熄灭的火焰，纠缠自己身躯直到窒息的大蛇，缠满荆棘的门框上写着欢迎，是哀伤、愤怒、恐惧、崇敬和不甘。伦武士几乎也要同你一般窒息了，他看见自己周身都是灼烧的伤口，咽喉被人紧紧扼住，赫克斯从帝国一路走来的痛苦一瞬间加诸于他，他还未曾体验过如此鲜明的情感，原力从来都支持着他。

他不能、不能恐惧。可这是赫克斯的感情，他又无法挣脱，他陷在孩子光怪陆离的幻想中，妖鬼围着他翩翩起舞——他不知道幼童的幻想能如此刻骨，饱含着淋漓情感。那画面若是被描摹出来，定是一等一的艺术品。可惜，没人能如他这般感同身受。

赫克斯的嘴角弯起一个幸灾乐祸的弧度，你把自己的心脏剖开呈上，这份真实的痛苦大约能让伦武士的黑暗原力再增强一步。可你不在乎，你从未将这些看成恩赐，在死亡时倾倒给所恨之人是满分的合适。

胸腔空洞下的光滑地面聚拢起水雾，反射着正上方的光，如同一颗搏动的心脏。那点光芒马上被打碎了，红色的剑刃穿透你的胸口，这痛苦你已经感受不到了，你看着伦武士眼中的恐慌，欣喜自己最终把他施予的暴戾全部还给了他。

我们扯平了，那就再也别见了。


End file.
